The Plan
by bulletproof trucker hats
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto, but he's much too dense to realize it.  Sakura and Ino hatch a plan to pair the two of them up, but will their plan actually work, or will terror and chaos ensue?
1. Chapter 1

_A gift-fic for my non-biological brother, Spartan Ninja. Since he absolutely _adores_ NaruxHina, I decided to write this multi-chap for his birthday. It was rather...troublesome...to resist the urge to make this into a crossover, but, hey, the fic's not for me, right? Hope you enjoy, Spartan. :D_

* * *

"Poor girl." Sakura commented, watching Hinata hide behind a tree at Naruto's approach. "I can't believe how _dense_ that boy is!" Ino fumed. "I mean, _really_! People in the Land of _Snow_ have realized she loves him…though Kami knows _why_…Sakura, how do you _deal_ with his stupidity?"

"I usually whack him."

"Upside the head?"

"…Yeah."

"That might have a little bit to do with it, Forehead. And you're studying to be a _medi-nin_?"

"Shut up, Pig."

By this time, the two bickering kunoichi, had walked closer to the painfully shy Hyuuga heiress. Sakura gained a _slightly_ disturbing, devious look.

"I _know_ that look, Forehead." Ino commented. "What are you _planning_?"

Instead of replying, Sakura marched straight up to Hinata, yanking her unceremoniously out from behind the foliage.

"Come on, Hinata." the pinkette said firmly, voice brooking no nonsense or any foolish attempts at escape.

"It's time we got you a _makeover."

* * *

More is yet to come, Spartan! I loves you, and hope you had a very happy birthday! (And always remember, Naru-KUN -see? I got it right this time.- I AM THE SENSEI, I MAKE THE '_WOOSH_' NOISES!)__ Love, Hina-chan/ Goth Lolita-SENSEI (IT WILL _ALWAYS_ BE SENSEI TO YOU)/ person of immense awesome__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"S-sakura-san…" Hinata stammered quietly. "I-I'm afraid that I-I don't under-understand." Ino and Sakura exchanged matching exasperated glances at Hinata's naivety.

"We're going to make Naruto _notice_ you!" Sakura enlightened her, speaking as if the answer was quite obvious…which, to _her_, at least, it _was_.

Hinata turned bright, tomato-red, at the mention of a certain Jinchuuriki, and for all the world looked as if 'noticing her' was the _last_ thing she wanted Naruto to do.

Undaunted by this reaction, Ino studied the shyer girl with a critical eye. "First things first." she announced. "We _have_ to get you into better clothes."

"Wha-" Hinata began, but, unfortunately, was 'shh'-ed.

"No need for words, Hinata." Sakura ordered. "Just let the masters work their magic."

* * *

_As always, dedicated to Spartan Ninja. BEAR CALVARY ALL THE WAY, BISHIES!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror, as Ino and Sakura stepped back to admire their handiwork.

The shy Hyuuga heiress was dressed in Sakura's clothes (1), while Ino had done her hair, pulling her bangs out of her eyes with a pair of sparkly, purple barrettes. Sakura was on makeup duty, and unlike what one (read: me) would expect of the pink-haired kunoichi, it was tastefully done, pretty even, emphasizing the girl's natural beauty.

All in all, Hinata looked older and more confident.

Until she started to play with her fingers, in her characteristic nervous twitch.

Sakura smacked her hands apart. "NO! You'll smudge the nail polish!" "G-gomen, Sa-sakura-san…" Hinata whispered.

Ino frowned. "That's another thing, Forehead. We _have t_o get her to talk without the stutter." "If she just got used to talking to Naruto, she'd get over it." Sakura said confidently. "But…how're we supposed to get her to practice talking to Naruto?"

"Hmmmm…." Ino mused, ignoring the frightened looks the pale-eyed girl was shooting her. "Oh. My. Kami. Forehead…I have an idea."

"Well, that'd be a first for you, wouldn't it, Pig?" Sakura said the insult out of habit, more than an actual desire to hurt the Yakamano's feelings.

"Do you want to hear it or not, Forehead?" Ino snapped.

* * *

_(1)- I was playing Clash of Ninja 2 on my GameCube when I wrote this scene, so the out fit Hinata's wearing is inspired from that. If any of you have played, and have seen Sakura's purple outfit, that's what Hinata's wearing. I failed to find a picture of it, though, so you guys who have _not _seen it are SOL. ;D_

_Fanart would be appreciated! And remember to do the poll on my profile, as well as REVIEWWWWW!_

Goth Lolita


End file.
